Natsu past with Zeref
by vanessa.kinghuynh
Summary: Natsu has beening having dreams of him and Zeref. What happens when Natsu remembers ? Will he go to Zeref and leave fairy tail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The dream

**Natsu's House**

Natsu had just wakened up from a terrible nightmare, or so he thought. He always had the same dream every night with the same thing happen. The dream was about Zeref and him when he was young. It was after Igneel had left him and he was in no guild. Natsu look at his clock seeing it was only 3o'clock. He went back to sleep hoping he didn't have the dream again.

**In Natsu's Dream**

Natsu was with Zeref as they sat down talk about Igneel Natsu's foster father. Zeref had always been nice to Natsu and he was nice to Zeref back. They did everything together. Until one day Zeref had to leave to back to Tenrou. Natsu wanted to go but Zeref said he couldn't. He asked Natsu to join Fairy tail, Natsu look up and showed his famous big grin. As Zeref walked away Natsu went off to find fairy tail.

**Natsu's house**

Natsu woke up at 7o'clock and was surprised that he only 4hours. Happy had just waked up as Natsu came out of the bed. He put his clothes on (his pants and vest/ shirt) and went with happy to the guild.

**At the guild**

Natsu sat at the bar wit his head down on the counter looking depress as ever. "What's the meant?" ask the white hair barmaid. "Nothing much Mirajane" Natsu replied as Mirajane smiled disappeared. Erza, Gray and Lucy all walked up to Natsu and got his attention. He looked at them as Ezra started talking "Why do you look so tried and sad?" she ask a bit worried. He knew he couldn't hide it any longer as explained about having dreams of him and Zeref. They were shocked all of them including Ezra. Then suddenly Natsu felt LOTS of pain in his head. He hold his hands to his head feeling as if his head was about to explode. He had fallen to the ground closing his eyes tightly as his friends circled him asking "What the might Natsu?" They all said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remembering

**At the Guild**

Natsu had fainted from the pain in his head and was taken into the infirmary. No one not even the Master knows what just happened. In the Infirmary Natsu was on one the bed sleeping quietly. Next to him on a chair was Lucy. On the other side standing was Gray and next to him was Ezra. Near the end of the bed was Wendy, Charlie and Happy. They all had worried face.

**2 Hours later**

Natsu had woken up. Everyone looked at him as he sat up looking at all of them back. Ezra was the first to speak,"Natsu you ok you fainted?" Natsu replied "I am ok no need to worried." But Natsu had sad face on him. "You don't look ok Flame-head." Gray said. Natsu felt pain again in his head, he hold his hands to his head again. Everyone looked at him asking him "what's wrong?" He then removed his hands and looked up at everyone smiling. They all looked confused for the minute. Then the Master came in through the doors. Master asked of he could walk see the rest of the guild. Lucy, Ezra, Gray, Wendy, Charlie and Happy recovered and looked at the Master. Natsu nodded saying he will need to tell everyone something important in 5 minutes. Master nodded and left along with everyone else but Natsu.

**5 minutes ~In the Guild down stairs**

Natsu came out of the infirmary and everyone was looking at him. He went to the bar where the Master was sitting. "So would you like to make your announcement now?" Master asked Natsu. Natsu nodded as everyone went silent and stared at with interest. Natsu begin "Recently I have been having dreams of Zeref and I, but I have now regained my memories and there won't dream". Everyone looked shocked about Natsu saying that, even the Master did. "I had decided to go to Tenrou and see my 2nd foster father". Now everyone was shocked, crying and confused. "What do you mean 2nd foster father", Ezra said looking confused. Natsu explained after Igneel had disappeared one day Zeref looked after him for a year and help with his magic. Master allowed Natsu to stay with his 2nd foster father on Tenrou. Natsu smiled and said good bye to everyone. He ran home got everyone he need and wanted to bring. Then after ran to the dock to see boat that waited for him. He saw Master, Ezra, Gildrats, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Happy on the boat waiting for him he got on board and they set off.

**On the boat**

Lucky Wendy had cast Troia on him so he couldn't get motion sickness. They had arrived at Tenrou after half an hour. Natsu said goodbye to everyone one last time, before leaving. "Make sure you visit ok" Lucy said sad her best friend was leaving. Happy begged Natsu for him to stay with him. Natsu just sighed and said "Don't worry I will come and visit, now Lucy take care of Happy will you", smiling at her. "Sure" she said hugging him before going on the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reuniting ~Natsu and Zeref

**On Tenrou **

Natsu don't see Zeref when he looked around. He decided to explore for his 2nd foster father (I am just going to say father now). He then saw a person drinking water that look like his father. He ran over yelling "Zeref, father" stilling running towards the figure. The figure turned to see his son Natsu. He turn and face he him with a shocked face.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I finally found my father. He looked shocked to see me, but why. I went over to him and hugging him tightly so I wouldn't lose him. I pulled a part from the hug and look at him. I smiled my famous grin that took up almost half my face.

**Normal P.O.V**

I wanted to speak to my son but I couldn't. "It's been a long time right father" Natsu said look at his father. You've finally got your memories back" Zeref said crying. Natsu nodded and tolled his father that he was going to be stilling with him. Zeref was shocked and hugged Natsu sending him to the floor.

**2 Years later ~On Tenrou**

Ezra, Gray, Lucy, Happy and everyone else from the guild came to visit Natsu again, to see how he was. Natsu came out of the bush with Zeref smiling and ran over to hugging everyone. Everyone saw him and smiled, Happy flew to him knocking him backward. Everyone just laughed at what Happy did to him.

**Zeref P.O.V**

Zeref sensed something, something more dark then him. He turned around as an arrow passed him and hit Natsu in the back. Natsu screamed in pain as he fainted to the ground unconscious.

I then ran over to the people and killed them using my dark magic. After I had killed them I ran back to Natsu.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was talking to Ezra about the arrow that him in the back. Ezra looked sad as she didn't know what to do. We then went to check on him. I gasped when I saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Lucy P.O.V

He was in pain all over. He was sweating all over his body; you could see it so clearly. Wendy was trying her best but it don't work it seem. I ran over to Natsu and tried to calm him.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone didn't know what to do till Zeref came and said what to do. "I believe the poison he used there is only 1 antidote and lucky it's on this island" Zeref said. Everyone agreed on who would go and who would stay with Natsu. Zeref, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Gajeel and Levy would go and get the antidote and everyone else would stay with Natsu and tried to help him.

The group that went P.O.V

No one but Zeref knew what it looked like so they followed him around. They got to a open and the plant right in the middle straight away. They all ran back and found Natsu in a worse condition.

Normal P.O.V

The made the antidote and gave it to him. He was ok soon after but went to sleep right after. The guild wanted to stay a bit longer but they had to go. So they left and promised to visit soon.

**I am so sorry for the sure short chapter. I am had to finish this one up as soon as I can because I am so busy and I don't want you guys to wait like forever. I promise I will type up any story during school holiday and it's a crossover. If you don't want a crossover for the next story send me a message or review. Thanks and sorry again.**


End file.
